The Girl On The Edge Of Tomorrow
by Ensign Elson
Summary: A sequel to 'The City On The Edge Of Forever. (My favourite T.O.S episode) Kirk months after The mission that saw Edith Keeler killed. He decides to go back to the Guardian and ask for it's (His? Her?) help. Scotty and Bones accompany him. I have included a bonus alternative ending. Hope you enjoy it.


The Girl On The Edge Of Tomorrow

The following is a sequel to 'The City On The Edge Of Forever' written as a tribute (and with apologies) to the late great Harlan Ellison.

Chapter One

Kirk sat looking at the newspaper cutting from the New York Times on the computer screen. He had accessed the article multiple times in the last few months, just to look at her face again. It still hurt. He had met many women in his career at Starfleet but Edith had been different he had fallen in love with her, even though they had known each other just a few short weeks. He read the report from centuries ago, already knowing each and every word.

Edith Keeler killed in a tragic accident, screamed the inch high headline, Kirk continued to the obituary below. The Social campaigner well known in the Queens area of The City for running the 21st Street Mission was yesterday killed in a traffic accident. She was mortally injured at the scene and died three hours later in hospital.

People Edith helped have been contacting the paper with tributes, about how they were put back on the road to respectability by her and the mission she ran. Her speeches often mentioned space travel and how the world will one day be peaceful, poverty and hunger would be eradicated in the future by advances in science. It has been suggested that she may have been the first woman elected to The Senate.

Kirk finished reading. He always read it in his private quarters so that no one saw the tears of grief running down his face. To the crew he had to be the Captain, brave, cunning, clever with an iron resolve. This time was different though, he wasn't crying, he was staring at the last line of the first paragraph. He had known what it had said but he hadn't truly understood what it meant. She lived, only for three hours but she had lived. Kirk pressed the button on the intercom to connect him to sick bay.

"Bones, could you come you come to my quarters please."

"Is it urgent Jim? I've got that outbreak of Pluvian Flu To deal with, most of C deck have come down with it, There's blue mucus everywhere. Scotty is here with the engineering team burning it off with phasors."

Kirk heard Scotty shout over Bone's voice. "Aye Captain, Its bad down here, the walls here have got as much flem and snot on them as a spittoon in a Glasgow back street boozer."

Kirk smiled. "I really must insist you join me, it's a personal matter and if you could bring my chief engineer with you that would be helpful." He switched off the intercom and waited for his two officers.

Moments later McCoy and Scotty entered Kirk's quarters, "What's up Jim? you said it was a personal matter," asked the Doctor. He looked around him as he spoke. "No Spock? I know he's as emotional as the food replicator but he gives good logical counsel."

"On this occasion I do not require Spock's logic," answered Kirk.

Bones saw the press cutting on the screen. "Jim as your friend and your Doctor I have to advise you that to dwell on the death of Miss Keeler will only lead to a nervous breakdown and could lose you the Command of this Starship. Let it go Jim. Let her go."

Scotty concurred "Aye, she sounds like a bonnie lass, but she had to die. Or none of us would be here."

Kirk pointed at the screen, "She lived for three hours at the hospital."

"Yes but she died of her injuries." Replied the Doctor.

"You could save her. Using twenty-third century medicines and techniques."

"Could of, Jim. Past tense"

"We could use the guardian."

Scotty joined in. "But we've been through this Captain, she's got to die or the Nazi's win the war and change history."

"Scotty, could you beam someone six feet without using the Enterprise?"

"Oh no problem at all, just wire up one of the spare transporter discs to a small computer powered by a di-lithium crystal and Jocks your Uncle. Anything further than ten feet and we wouldn't have the power but six feet. No problem," answered the Chief Engineer.

"What about Spock, Jim? he will never agree to a mission to the past," replied Bones.

"I'm working on that, perhaps a trip to Vulcan for him to see Sarak."

"Won't work captain, He isn't exactly the homely type is he now? And that would leave the Enterprise with its four senior officers not on board while orbiting a slightly hostile planet. I'm not sure Starfleet would be keen on that," stated Scotty.

"He's right Jim," agreed the Doctor. "Spock has to stay on board to command the Enterprise whether he agrees to the mission or not."

"Leave Spock to me. Will you come with me? As friends rather than officers. I cannot order you to

but I request it."

"I don't know what it will achieve Jim, Edith has got to stay dead and I might end being court martialled but I'll come with you Jim, if only to stop you do something stupid," said Bones.

"Aye, I'll Join you Captain, I could try try some genuine bootleg moonshine," grinned Scotty.

"Scotty build that transporter, Bones pack a bag with the necessary instruments and medicine to repair the internal injuries Edith suffered. You had better include a neural paralyzer in the bag as well. Be ready to leave at two minutes notice."

Chapter Two

Kirk sat in his chair on the bridge and surveyed his surroundings. What he had planned could warrant a court martial. He might even eradicate the world he knew, however this time he was forewarned, everything must remain the same as he left it before. Edith Keeler as Scotty had said must remain dead.

Stowed away in Shuttle Galileo was a suitcase with clothes for all three of them and money from the correct period all created by the ships replicator. Scotty had managed to build a small scale transporter enough for one person to beam six feet, hopefully that would be enough. Bones had the correct medicines and instruments to save Edith. But she must stay dead. Kirk smiled to himself.

Mr Sulu spoke. "Captain we are approaching Harlan five. As requested"

Spock turned round from his station, "Harlan Five? That is the planet The Guardian of Forever is located on."

"Yes Mr Spock, I have been given a top secret mission to record the ripples in time again. Star Fleet believe they contain information that can help defeat the Klingons. Unfortunately I wasn't able to share this information with you until now."

"I hope the mission is real captain, I never have and never will question your command, but it seems odd you have kept this destination secret from me. Knowing what occurred on our last visit," Replied Spock.

"Spock if you wait for me in the briefing room I will join you in ten minutes, I will get the encrypted files from my quarters."

Kirk had an idea to reassure Spock, "Mr Sulu, maintain an orbit outside of transporter range. I don't want any of the crew getting ideas of beaming down there, it is a strange phenomenon down there and very dangerous."

Spock replied to the captains order. "A wise precaution Captain, I will meet you as requested."

Kirk got up and left the bridge, he flicked on his communicator "Bones, Scotty Hanger bay, five minutes .

He ran through the corridors to arrive at the Hangar bay, he opened the door, just as Bones and Scotty got there.

"Gentlemen, are we ready, Scotty have you got the mobile transporter on board Galileo?"

"Aye Captain."

"Does it work?"

"Aye, I tested it on Uhura's rabbit. Worked a treat."

"And Bones, have you got the correct medicines and instruments?"

"Yes Jim." Bones held up his bag. "But she has to stay dead so I still can't see the point."

"I don't want her to die in agony, I want her to die peacefully in my arms at the hospital. That way I will get closure, she stays dead I get closure by telling her who I really am and that she was right about her predictions, surely that will help my mental state, as my Doctor you have to agree with me now." Kirk explained.

"I'll go with that Jim. Then you can get on with commanding this Starship."

The three friends walked over to the shuttle craft. Kirk closed the door after they were all on board, and launched the small ship. He pressed the button that opened the hangar bay doors. He flew the ship towards the increasing gap.

As he approached an alarm sounded outside and the doors began to close again. Spock's voice came over the speaker. "To the person or persons an board Shuttle craft Galileo. You have not been cleared please terminate launch and return to your docking station."

Kirk muttered to himself. "Not this time Spock." He flew onwards the gap wasn't even as wide the craft yet.

"Jim, You're going to hit the doors," exclaimed Bones.

Kirk flipped the craft on to its side and shot through the slit like a car on two wheels. "Sorry, I missed that Bones, what did you say?"

Bones smiled. "Me Jim? Nothing."

"I never doubted your skill for a second, Captain," added Scotty.

Spock's voice again came over the speaker, "I am assuming that as Captain Kirk did not meet me in the briefing room, you Captain are at the helm of the shuttle."

Kirk pressed the transmit button on the radio. "Spock, I have Scotty and Bones on board on our way to the surface of Harlan Five to carry out the mission I discussed with you."

"I have in the six minutes since we last spoke in person asked Uhura to give me a complete list of all transmissions encrypted and normal received in the last four weeks. No transmission of the type you described was received by this ship. Jim come back before it's too late."

"I can't Spock I need six hours, before you contact Starfleet," replied Kirk.

"Captain, I have never known you act like this and I'm sure you have a good reason. I should inform Starfleet command straight away however I will go to my quarters and catch on some calculations for two hours. I hope you have returned by then. if you haven't I will have to assume you have deserted and inform Starfleet"

"Spock, you're disobeying the correct procedure, Whatever next?"

"Jim, whatever your endeavour is I wish you well, good luck my friend. My gift to you is two hours."

The shuttle craft sped on towards the planet's surface.

Scotty broke the silence, "Captain why exactly are we stealing a shuttle and not beaming down to the surface?"

"As much I don't like my atoms being scattered across the galaxy, I was wondering the same thing," added Bones.

"Because that would have required implementing a fourth person in the charade and I didn't want another person ruining their career, besides it was easier having that conversation with Spock over the radio rather than face to face."

"Aye, I see what you mean, now let's land this thing and get on with our mission." Said Scotty.

The Shuttle craft landed, the three people on board got changed into 1930's clothing and Kirk put the wad of American Dollars in his pocket. Scotty carried a large battered suitcase and Bones carried his Medical bag. They trekked the mile from the only flat landing site they could find to the ruins where the Guardian of forever was.

The stone archway flashed and it's voice boomed out. "James Kirk, you have returned. Why have sought out The Guardian for a second time."

"I wish to return to the time I visited before." Replied Kirk.

"You know the dangers, Kirk."

"I do not wish to change the past just witness it. The girl in the eyes of history will remain dead."

Scotty and Bones looked at each other confused. That wasn't what the Captain had said on the shuttle craft. He said nothing about eyes of history.

"kirk, I will let you and your friends pass through, if history has remained the same then you will return here. Call out to me across the stars, across time with the words…. History is as it was. We wish to return and you will came back to this time, to this place," replied the guardian.

The arch flickered and earth's history began to appear in front of Kirk, Bones and Scotty. "I have analysed the footage on Spock's Tri-corder from our last visit. I know exactly when to jump to get us there just a few hours before the accident," Kirk stated. He watched the images intently. "Now."

The three men jumped and disappeared from the twenty-third century.

Chapter Three

The three Starfleet officers appeared on the sidewalk, the people around seemed not to notice the sudden arrival of the strangers. "Get out the way," growled a passer-by.

Kirk. Scotty and Bones stepped to one side. "Right," said Kirk, "we know Miss Keeler had the accident on Tuesday September twenty-third, nineteen-thirty from the news report. So we need to know what date today is." Kirk looked around and he saw a boy selling newspapers.

"READALLABOUTIT," shouted the young boy.

Kirk ran over to the boy. "New York Times, son."

"Two cents please sir."

Kirk handed over a five dollar bill,

"Ere, I aint got change for that," exclaimed the boy.

Kirk took the newspaper and replied, "Oh just keep the change."

"What for a Five, Wow thank you sir. Whoop!"

Kirk ran back to his friends. He read the date on the paper Monday, twenty-second September nineteen-thirty.

"We couldn't have got closer to the date if we had tried. All we need to do is get what Edith called a flop. Although with five thousand dollars of perfectly replicated money in my pocket, I think we can afford a bit of luxury.

"I think the Plaza, is the must go to hotel. Jim," replied Bones.

"I think we may be a little conspicuous there in these everyday clothes Bones."

"Aye and I want somewhere with a speakeasy attached for a bit of that bootleg moonshine." Added Scotty.

"Scotty I need your full attention and besides I don't need you bumping into me on the street tonight."

"Why would I do that now, I can see you clearly."

"I mean the me here already, the one from months ago."

"Oh, him. I see what you mean no moonshine then?" asked Scotty

Kirk smiled "No but I've got a vintage bottle of Macallan 2068 Whisky in my quarters. It's yours when we get back."

"That's a rare dram Captain, I'll stay off the hooch for a bottle of that. Come on let's find a hotel."

They walked up the street and found a respectable looking hotel, "Will this flop meet our requirements gentleman?" asked Kirk.

"Looks good to me Jim," replied Bones.

Scotty looked around him, "If there's no hooch to be had then any Scottish eating places, perhaps some haggis?"

"Haggis? In a pigs eye, If we are going to eat it's going to be a good old fashioned hamburger with what I believe were called French fries." Argued Bones.

"Gentleman, Gentleman, I suggest we check in and see what room service has to offer. They entered through the revolving door and managed to get a suite on the top floor.

Chapter Four

Kirk, Scotty and Bones woke up the next day in the suite Kirk had booked. "Well I must say Captain that was lovely meal last night good old fashioned Haggis and neeps as good as McTavishes in Oban I'd say." Said Scotty.

"Keep your Sheep's stomach and Offal to yourself. I enjoyed my burger, thank you," replied Bones.

"I think it was a Salisbury Steak, Bones," Interjected Kirk.

"Was it two seasoned beef patties served in bun with French fries?"

"Yes Bones I think it was."

"It was a burger then. Now do we all agree on bacon sandwiches for Breakfast though," answered Bones.

"Aye," said Scotty, "I'll go with that, just what the Doctor ordered, I could get use this rich time traveller thing."

"Don't get used to it Scotty, We are returning in a couple of days at most." Replied Kirk.

After breakfast Jim, got them together and went through his plan in full with them.

"It's risky Jim," said Bones

"Risky or not gentlemen, we have to be on that street at nineteen-thirty tonight ready for when the other us disappear."

Hours later the three men stood on the corner of 21st Street and 23rd Avenue. Watching their doppelgangers intently. "Here's the truck Jim, Look I'm trying to cross the road to save Edith," said Bones.

"I can't imagine anything worse, Captain. Having to stop someone save the lassie you love," replied Scotty.

Moments later a screech of brakes pierced the peaceful evening, a sickening crunch followed and Edith Keeler fell to the floor. Jim mouthed silently the words the distant figure of Spock spoke out earshot. "He knows Doctor, he knows."

The three of them watched as the original versions of Kirk, Spock and Bones vanished silently, returning back to the guardian of forever.

"Bones go, go to her now."

Bones ran over to the mortally injured Edith. "Move away, I'm a doctor." Bones worked quickly with the instruments he had bought with him, trying to conceal them from view of the crowd that was forming. He didn't want cure her totally just get her stable.

A siren sounded in the distance, as the seconds went on it got nearer, "Bones an ambulance is coming, try to ride with her in it," Kirk shouted above the noise of the crowd. "We will follow in a cab."

The ambulance arrived. "move aside sir," the driver said to Bones .

"I'm a Doctor on holiday from Florida, she's got internal injuries, if I don't travel in the ambulance she will surely die," replied Bones.

"No passengers sir. We can handle her."

"I'm telling you she has a ruptured spleen."

"Oh and you can see that can you Doc? Got X-Ray Vision. You ought to be in a comic book." Replied the ambulance driver.

"Trust me I'm a Doctor, not a bum off the street, she will die soon so what are you damn well waiting for," said Bone angrily.

"Okay Doc, ride in the back but any funny business and we call the cops."

Bones climbed into the ambulance along the injured Edith.

Jim ran to a waiting taxi, "follow that ambulance."

"Follow an ambulance? I'll never keep up with it. Sorry sir no can do."

Scotty got out a hip flask and tipped its contents into the fuel tank. "You will now laddie, I believe the saying is step on the gas."

The engine roared into life, Kirk and Scotty jumped in to the back seat the taxi and taxi shot off like a scolded cat, "Wow it aint ever been this fast." The taxi weaved in and out of the traffic at speed and soon caught up with the ambulance."

Kirk leant over and whispered to Scotty. "What did you tip in the tank, Scotch?"

"Ah no Captain I wouldn't waste good whisky on an engine. I keep a little drop of Shuttle booster fuel in the hip flask, it sometimes helps jumpstart the Di-lithium crystals on the warp engines and a nip now and again keeps the cold out at night." Replied Scotty smiling.

The Ambulance and Taxi pulled up outside the Flushing Hospital, Edith was lifted out on a stretcher and rushed in to the hospital. Bones ran behind her, "Keep her level, don't jerk her about."

Kirk ran to the desk and handed over a hundred dollars. "I want a private room for my fiancé, she was involved in a road accident."

The clerk looked at the notes on the desk. "Yes sir I'll arrange it now." The Clerk went over to his senior and showed the money to him Kirk smiled as he heard the words, "split fifty – fifty." The Clerk came back "The Registrar is organising it now, Sir."

"I also have my private physician with me, I hope you will permit him to treat my good lady." Kirk added.

"Yes Sir I have the report here, road traffic accident wasn't it, I'm sure they will permit your Doctor to treat her."

Minutes later Kirk, Bones and Scotty were at Edith's bedside in the private room. "Jim It's amazing anyone survived in the thirties. It's barbaric in here."

"I know Bones, just get her stable so she can survive two days and then give her a dose of the neural paralyzer."

Bones worked quickly, "This will seal the rupture in the spleen Jim, I cant believe they still cut people open right into the twenty-first century. It was barbaric."

"Is it working Bones?"

"Yes Jim, she's ready for the neural paralyzer. It will keep her in a deep coma for thirty six hours. We need her buried tomorrow at the latest. But it will fool any of the bone cutters they have on duty here," Replied Bones.

Kirk left the room and summoned a Doctor, "My fiancé Edith Keeler has died as a result of her injuries sustained earlier. Would you mind examining her, to make sure my esteemed Private physician hasn't made a mistake and she isn't just in a coma."

"Of course sir," the two men walked back to the private ward. The Doctor checked Edith's pulse and put a stethoscope to her chest." The looked up gravelly. " I'm afraid your diagnosis is correct. She has passed away, my condolences to you sir for your sad loss."

Kirk pretended to sob in to his hands. He composed himself, "is there a local undertaker? I would like my girlfriend to be buried tomorrow."

"That soon?" asked the hospital doctor. "People might want to pay there respects to her, I believe she was quite well known in the area."

"That's why," Kirk explained, "I'd like a private funeral then a public memorial service."

Kirk after paying the funeral directors a hefty sum, the next day stood with his two friends at Edith's newly dug grave, whilst a priest said prayers over it. Kirk had a wry smile on his face, Edith five feet below ground was still alive paralysed by Bones' injection and knowing nothing about what had happened since the accident just the previous evening. His plan was nearly complete. All he had to do was return after dark and carry out the final stage.

Kirk held the torch, "come on Scotty is it going to work, I don't want to have to dig the coffin up."

"It'll work captain, don't you worry." Scotty replied. He started to press a few buttons. Bones got ready with the drug to revive her.

"Here goes," Scotty pressed a final button on the mobile transporter unit and an image started to appear on the disc to one side of the grave.

"What's going on here? Said a voice some distance away. "Grave robbing is serious offence the voice got nearer. "You," shouted a policeman as he recognised Kirk, "Where's your friend the Chinese guy with the ears he caught in a mechanical rice picker."

"Err, He's not here."

"What's happening to her? I can see through her." Stated the Officer, "Move away from me I passed out the last time I saw you, I could you arrest you for assaulting an officer."

Bones who had been standing to one side fired the small hand phasor he had been concealing in his palm. The Policeman crumpled to the floor. "Just set to stun Jim, I thought it might be a wise precaution to be armed."

Edith was now a solid form lying half on the transporter disc and the grass, Bones went over and gave her a shot of the reviver drug he had ready.

Slowly she woke up. "I feel terrible what happened, the truck, where's the truck? It was going to hit me."

Kirk spoke slowly, "Edith, we haven't got time to explain, you are safe but we must leave now." Kirk looked up to the night sky and shouted, "History is as it was. We wish to return."

The graveyard and the sleeping policeman faded. All four of them stood beside the ruins. The guardian spoke to them. "You did well Kirk, history stayed the same, your ship and timeline is intact."

The three Starfleet officers supported the weak and confused Edith on the walk back to the shuttle craft.

"James, where am I?"

"You are millions of miles and hundreds of years from where you were, but we had to bring you here or you would have had to have died and I couldn't bear that, so I bought you to my time and place."

On board he gave Edith a Starfleet uniform. "This will be better than that burial gown you're wearing."

Edith looked down, "James, did I die, is this the afterlife?"

"To your world you did die, but you are alive and well and I will explain once we are back on my ship." Kirk told her.

This time Scotty piloted the shuttlecraft back to the enterprise. He pressed the radio control, "Shuttlecraft Galieo to Enterprise, come in Enterprise."

Spock's voice replied, "Gentleman I have only just sat down to start my calculations, we last spoke barely twenty minutes ago. I see you did not achieve anything as our time line is the same. My condolences Captain, but I believe it for the best."

Kirk smiled as he replied "Logical as always Spock, Perhaps you had better meet us on the hangar deck for any disciplinary procedure you see fit."

"I don't see any need for that Captain, just a routine mission." Answered Spock.

Moments later the shuttle craft landed. Kirk opened the door to see Spock. "Spock may I introduce Yeoman Keeler.

The End.

If you didn't like this happy ever after ending then here is a shorter alternative ending. It starts at Edith's graveside.

Alternative Ending

Kirk held the torch, "come on Scotty is it going to work, I don't want to have to dig the coffin up."

"It'll work captain, don't you worry." Scotty replied. He started to press a few buttons. Bones got ready with the drug to revive her.

"Here goes," Scotty pressed a final button on the mobile transporter unit and an image started to appear on the disc to one side of the grave.

"What's going on here? Said a voice some distance away. "Grave robbing is serious offence the voice got nearer. "You," shouted a policeman as he recognised Kirk, "Where's your friend the Chinese guy with the ears he caught in a mechanical rice picker."

"Err, He's not here."

The Officer looked towards what Scotty was trying to beam up from the grave. "What's happening that pile of junk over there?" asked the Officer, "it looks as though it's not there some of time like its transparent and move away from me I passed out the last time I saw you, I could you arrest you for assaulting an officer."

Bones who had been standing to one side fired the small hand phasor he had been concealing in his palm. The Policeman crumpled to the floor. "Just set to stun Jim, I thought it might be a wise precaution to be armed."

To one side the image started to become solid.

Kirk Stared at what Scotty had beamed up from the coffin. Two sandbags a small urn and a letter.

All three stood silently, Kirk spoke first quietly almost a whisper. "I don't understand, that should be Edith lying there. Whats happened?"

Bones stepped forward and picked up the letter he tore it open and read it out loud.

To Edith Keeler's next of Kin.

Unfortunately a mistake was made by our company, I hope it will never be discovered but if it is I hope this letter will explain.

Edith's body got mistakenly sent to another funeral which had asked for cremation. We discovered the mistake to late to prevent the cremation. I hope if this letter is ever read you will forgive us.

Yours Messrs Berriam and Skarper (Directors).

Bones looked ashen, "I cured her Jim, she would have lived a full life in our time, and she was burnt alive. I hope she didn't wake up."

Kirk spoke the words he had uttered months before, "Lets get the hell out of here."

The End of Alternative ending


End file.
